Fallout
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Seth sat quietly, watching her get ready to go. She told him that she was going out with the girls, but he knew better. The rumors were becoming harder to ignore."


Disclaimer: I only own Audrina.

A/N: A new one shot! I hope you enjoy it! Review.

* * *

Seth sat quietly, watching her get ready to go. She told him that she was going out with the girls, but he knew better. The rumors were becoming harder to ignore. Their posts on Instagram weren't any better either. She slid her heels on, blew him a kiss and was out the door.

He got up and went to door, his hand hovering over the door knob. What was he going to do once he stuck is head out and called out to her? There had to be a way for him to broach the subject without it turning into a shit storm. No matter what, Seth knew what the endgame was; his heart getting smashed into millions of little pieces.

Shaking his head, he backed away from the door and told himself to wait. He needed to compose himself before he confronted her. Even she had to have known that he knew. He had functioning eyes that could see what was going on right under his nose. Did she and Drew think they were so slick?

Digging his phone out his back pocket, Seth plopped into a nearby chair with a sigh. Unlocking his phone, he opened his messages. He stared at the picture message she had inadvertently sent stared at her naked body, thinking about all the times his hands had roamed her curves. If he closed his eyes, he could feel himself following every turn and dip of her body. He could hear her soft whimpers, feel her body responding to him.

 _'This is waiting for you."_

The message made him cringe. The message wasn't meant for him, he knew that. She had refused to send him any pictures because of his scandal a few years back. The photo stared back at him, as if to mock him. Seth locked his phone and sat back, tilting his head back and staring up at the ceiling. He blew out a breath from between his lips.

It blew his mind that she didn't realize her mistake. How did she not realize she sent the picture to him and her not-so-secret lover? Seth saw red when he opened the message earlier and it had been bothering him ever since. He hadn't bothered to hide his anger all day and she didn't acknowledge it. No, she was too preoccupied with getting ready for RAW, with getting through her match to get to Drew faster.

He didn't understand how she could be with him, talk to him so lovingly, then turn around and have a full blown affair with another man. An affair that neither of them were even bothering to hide. Then she would go to him, her hips swaying from side to side. Batting her eyelashes at him, a glint of mischief in her green eyes and a smile on her lips to make any man succumb to her charm. Not just any man; _Drew McIntyre._ The man had been the bane of his existence since losing his Intercontinental Championship and she ran to him.

She made it so easy to go on with her life. How could she smile at him and pretend everything was all right when it wasn't? Seth envied her composure, whereas he wanted to lash out and make her hurt as much as him. At this point he would have rather just her say something to him and just go.

He checked the time and growled.

"Fuck this."

He picked up his phone again and called her. The first time she didn't answer, just let it go to voicemail. The second time it rang once and went straight to voicemail. The third time it rang and rang before voicemail plugged in again. Growing frustrated he kept calling her until she finally answered.

"What is it, Seth?" She asked.

Everything sounded quiet from her end, it was almost deafening. He could hear her heavy breathing. She was trying to talk as if her voice hadn't been affected.

"Where are you?"

"I told you, I'm with the girls."

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted. "Tell me where you are."

"I told you..."

"No! We need to talk. I'm not putting this off anymore."

"Seth, I can't do this right now."

"I've waited long enough." Seth said through gritted teeth. " _He_ can wait."

She went dead silent for a moment. He could hear her take a deep breath, then releasing it. Seth could almost see it, her hair tussled, sitting on the edge of the bed, her anxiety making it feel like her heart was a block of cement.

"Seth."

"Either you tell me where you are so we can talk or you can come back here."

He heard her curse under her breath.

"Fine, I'm coming back."

The call ended. He tossed his phone on the bed and started for the dresser. Pulling open drawers, he started taking her things out. He dropped everything on the bed and then went to get her suitcase. He threw it on the bed and angrily opened it. He scooped her things and tossed it all in there. It took him a moment, but he finally got the suitcase closed.

* * *

Audrina held her phone in her hands, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. She felt the bed dip under her and soon enough Drew was behind her, leaving kisses on the side of her neck. Even with all that just happened, she couldn't help but respond to him.

"I have to go, Drew."

"Forget him." Drew whispered.

She felt herself shiver and almost did what he said. She held the blanket closer to her and shrugged him off.

"I can't." Audrina sighed. "He called. He probably found out."

"We haven't exactly been discreet." Drew tried to tug the blanket off her. "No need to be modest."

"I know we haven't." She twisted her fist around the blanket to keep a better hold on it. "This is the first time he's mentioned it."

Audrina found her clothes scattered around the room. She was actually trembling, that's how nervous she was. At some point in time, she knew Seth would say something.

"Who cares?" Drew shrugged. "Just end it. You said yourself you weren't happy with him anymore."

This had evolved into one huge mess. All of this started with a one night stand that shouldn't have happened. It was some time before his injury last year. She had gone down to the Performance Center to start training in the ring again after she had healed from her injury. It wasn't a good time for her. Seth was always on the road and hardly had time to talk to her or spend time with her. Between her injury and Seth not being able to be with her, Audrina felt lost and depressed. Then, she ran into Drew. He offered to get in the ring with her and help her train. She took him up on the offer, one of many.

It started with working together at the Performance Center, then going to the gym together. It was all innocent until they went out together one night. During their first drink, Drew just went in for the kill and kissed her. Instead of backing away and telling him that she was with someone, Audrina kissed him back. It had been so long since she had any kind of contact that she welcomed him. The next thing she knew, they were back at his house, her back against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, begging him to fuck her harder.

The next morning, she woke up next to Drew and the realization of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat up in bed and looked around, trying to figure out how they had wound up there. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, considering they each had half a drink before deciding to ditch the bar. She had promised to never let it happen again, but she had a better chance of seeing a dragon before that would happen.

Now, here they were. Nearly one year into it and she couldn't stop herself. Every time she was with him, she promised herself it was the last night, that she couldn't hurt Seth anymore than she already had. Just as often as she would tell herself no more, she found herself in bed with Drew. It happened until one morning she woke up next to him and realized she may be in love with him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

The blanket fell to the floor and she hurriedly got dressed. She picked up her phone and leaned down to give Drew a kiss.

"Do you think I'm an awful person, Drew?"

"I'm no better than you." Drew replied, kissing her again. "We can be awful together."

She threw him a weak smile before straightening up. "Stay awake. Something tells me I'm going to be coming back."

* * *

When she walked through the door Seth was seeing red. "Did you need to fit a quickie in before you came back?"

"Seth, don't. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Don't even think about!" Seth laughed through gritted teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. "No, you can't do this!"

"Do what, Seth? Tell you that I'm wrong and I'm sorry for what I did?" She asked. "I should have been up front with you about Drew. I should have ended it when I realized that I wasn't happy with you anymore. I shouldn't have let this go on as long as it has."

"Yeah, you and Drew were real subtle." Seth snorted. "I don't understand how you can still be with me and then go to him like I meant nothing to you."

"I deserve everything you are going to say to me. You have every right to be upset. From hearing the rumors to seeing us spending a lot more time together."

"Tell me," Seth said opening his phone and holding the screen up for her to see, "are they rumors if they're true?"

Her heart sank to her stomach when she looked at his phone. That was the picture she had sent Drew earlier. She looked away from him, nervously chewing on her thumb nail.

"I want the truth. How long has this been going on? These rumors haven't been going around long," he said shaking his phone from side to side to emphasize his point, "so from the way you're talking this has been ongoing for a while. It has to be if you're sending him nudes. Something, might I add, you _never_ would have done for me."

"Last September when I was training at the Performance Center after I got my medical clearance." Audrina admitted, looking down at her feet. "We got to talking and he offered to help me train to get rid of my ring rust."

"And instead you ended up in bed with him. Fantastic story."

"Where the hell were you? I was on the shelf with an injury and I hardly saw you or spoke to you. You never had time for me, Seth. How was that supposed to make me feel?"

"Talk to me then!"

"You weren't around!" She exclaimed, looking at him from across the room where she stood. "How could I talk to you when you were always busy, going from one place to the other, hm? You weren't there when I needed you most, Seth, and eventually that's what drove me to Drew. I didn't set out for this to happen. After the first time, I promised myself that was it."

"This has been going on for almost a year?" He asked, disbelievingly. "One fucking year. You're standing there, shuffling your feet, acting like a kid getting caught sneaking back into the house. Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked this out."

"I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Instead of talking to me or making a clean break, you prolong this." Seth spat. "It was only supposed to be one time."

Audrina plopped down on the edge of the bed, holding her head in her hands. She was starting to feel the dull beginnings of a headache. Part of her just wanted to sit there and let him vent until it was finally over and they could go on with their lives.

"That's it?" Seth asked. "You're just going to sit there and bury your head in the sand? You're going to pretend like you didn't throw two years in the trash? Because I couldn't be with you or talk to you _every waking second_ that you were out on injury. That's all bullshit, Audrina, and you know it."

"Look, I know I don't come off looking good from either end of the spectrum. I'm not trying to justify what I did. I know that I've been a shitty person lately and it's been eating away at me."

"It shows." He shook his head.

Seth sat on the chair across from the bed and burned his eyes into her.

"On everything, this wasn't supposed to happen. I never should have been with Drew to begin with. After the first time, I promised myself it wouldn't happen again, but I couldn't hold back. I missed having a connection to someone else, having someone being there for me. I tried ending it so many times, but I kept going back to him. Then it got worse with the rumors and the dawning realization that I love him."

Seth leaned forward. "You love me. You love him. One night you're in bed next to me and the next you're with him. All right, Audrina. You're not happy, you're not happy. I can't make you stay. I'm not going to fight for you because you sure as fuck didn't fight for me-for us."

She only nodded.

He gestured to her things next to the dresser. "I packed your stuff. Get out."

Audrina followed his line of vision and saw her things by the dresser. Judging by the lumps she could see peaking through the suitcase lid, it was done hastily. It sure did beat the alternative of having her stuff all over the hallway. With a nod of her head, she got up.

"When shit with Drew goes south, don't come crying to me."

She picked up her things and looked back at him. This was it. Just like that it was done. She thought she would have felt a little less guilty when this finally happened, but she didn't. For the longest time, they stared at each other and she felt a piece of her heart break. She did love Seth, maybe she always would, but maybe this was for the best.

"I love you." Audrina whispered, then walked out.

When Seth heard the door shut, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding back. He took a look around the empty room, the silence suddenly ringing so loud.

This was for the best.

"I love you, too." He finally said.


End file.
